narutoshippudencomfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilites
Abilities Dawn is considered to be the most extremely all- powerful entity/celestial god in the whole universe/galaxy/multiverse/omiverses/megaverses. She powerful enough to control/create/destory the entire multiverses/omiverses/megaverses with one finger or with her emotional state.The Celestial gods deemed her a major megaversal threat to the existence of all life in many megaverses, that she too powerful even surpassing the Omega-Level and Celestial God Level and is much higher than anyone in the megaverses.Hiruzen stated that she has suprassed the strongest characters in many other universes/multiverses/omnivereses/megaverses. Tsunade also stated that she is supremely powerful than One Beyond All, The Beyonder, Lady Death, Galatctus,Thanos, Dormannu, Kaguya, Madara, Hiruzen, Azula, Tenzu, Fiona, Tobi and Hagramno. There is a dark secert about Dawn that only the Third Hokage is aware of, the secret is she can control every nature type in the whole multiverses/omiverses/universes/megaverses, control all of the tailed beasts, she is halve Uchiha/Senju/Sarutobi/Hyuga/ Oostuki hybrid, and control every kekaki genkai in the universes/multiverses/omivereses/megaverses/The Outside. Her powers is a potential threat to the multiverses/omiverses/megaverses because if she can't fully control her powers, she can destroy the multiverses/omniverses/megaverses and will destroy friend or foe alike along with the multiple megaverses. With her extraordinary immense powerful powers can be used as a weapon powerful enough to destroy all life in the many multiverses/omiverses/megaverses. Dawn is shown to be exceptionally powerful able to control every nature type, kekkai mora, kekkai tota, kekkai genkai, tailed beast, and charka in all the many multiverses/universes/omivereses/megaverses/Hyperspaces/The Outside. She can even do Blood Release, Power Release, Wave Release, Necromacy, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Dark Release, Disruption Release, Soul Sucking, Demon Release, Swift Release, Shape-shifting, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Land Release, Lighting Release, Boil Release, Angel Release, Plasma Release, Pyschokinesis, The 7 Deadly Sins, Dry Release, Bubble Style, Light Style, Lava, Coal, Crystal, Leathe, Life Style, Death Style, Erase, Memory, Manget, Sand, Malestorm, Weather, Rose, Steel, Ice, Rose, Implosion, Explosion, Psychics/ Demon/Vampire/Alien/God/Witch Abilities: Star, Inferno, Incinreation, Shock, Scorch, Sky, Sludge, Scald, Sin, Bacteria, Blast, Sand, Flint, Rapid Healing, Leavation, Corrupt, Infinity, Invisbility, Snow, Snake, Slime, Nightmare, Witchcraft, Hex, Future Vision, Suassono, Charka Whip (Nature Type), Weapon, Brine, & The Way of The Evil Path. She can also do Realty Warping, Dimension Warping, Wood, Fire, Energy Manipulation,Water, Storm,Weather, Terrakiones, Earth, Ice, Blizzard, Creation Rebirth, Hundred Seals, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang, Senjustu, Sage Mode,Dimension Traveling, Matter Movement,Sharigian, Electrokinies, Rinnegan, and Power granting. She can also use Portal Generation, Demon Charka, Transformation, Thermokinises, Chronokinies, Superhuman Strength, High Endurance, Omnipresent, Evil Generation, Ablity Betsowal, Ability Augmention, Resurrcation, Power Removing, Minion Generation, Elemantal Control, Ability Absorbation, Seismokinies, Skinkinies, Aurakinisies, Astra Control, and she can control every kinetic abilities in the universes/multiverses/omivereses/megaverses. She can also use Ultraviolet Energy Projection, Starbolts, Starbolt Wave, Starbolt Shield, Starblast (powerful attack if only anger), Laser Eye Beam, FTL Flight, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Reflexes/Agility, Superhuman Stamina, Longevity, Superhuman Endurance, Invulnerability, Radiation Immunity, Space Survival, Absorption (through eyes, mouth, hands, hair etc.), Phoenix Force, Darkness/Shadow Manipulation, Soul Self, Astra Projection, Powerful Telekinetic Powers, Telekinetic Constructs, Telekinetic Force Field (Nature Type/ Kekkai Genkai), Telekinetic Teleportation, Levitation, Superhuman Condition, Multilingualism, Lighting Bolts, Superhuman Speed, Invulnerability, Superhuman Durability, Outer-space Adaption, Vocal Mimicry, Decelerated Aging, Starbolt Rain/shower, Starbolt Bomb, Lighting Generation, Starbolt- Snowball Barrage, Fire Generation (green, red, blue etc.),Teleportation, Jutsu/Spell Casting, Power/Ability Granting, Duplication, Apparition, Nth Degree, Shapeshift, Malleability, Healing, Camouflage, Density shifting, Brain/Mental Blast, Physic Illusion, Mind Control, Mental Detection, Physic Shield, Magic, Elemental Control (See Kekkai Genkai), Reality Warp, Dimension Travel, Antipathy, Deflection, Chronokinies, Weather Control, Eldritch Blast, Energy Construct Creation, Energy Transference, Force Field, Phasing, Size Alteration, Transformation, Prestidigitation, Hypnosis, Mediation, Astral Projection and Occultism meaning that Dawn is the most powerful Senju in the galaxy. She is capable of Memory Wrapping (Erasing/ Altering People Memories), Necromancy, Spectral Sight, Mystical Invulnerability, Probability Control, Energy Control, Telepathic Force Field (Defense), Telepathic Cloak, Cloak Mind, Psionic Shield, Telepathic Illusions, Telepathic Camouflage, Universe/Galaxy Control, Telepathic Control, Silence Control (the entire galaxy), Mind Control, Mind Possession, Personality Alteration, Mental Paralysis, Mental Amnesia, Soul Projection, Induce Pain, Heal Trauma, Mental Sedating, Neural Jumpstart, Senju State, Cosmic Fire Generation, Dilate Power, Mind Link, Sensory, Psionic Firebird, God-Like Nature Control, Sound Control, Phoenix Force Avatar, Cosmic Pryokinies, Sensitivity Control, Pryo- Telekintic, Elemental Conversion, Magical Conversion, Macular Conversion, Regeration, Extraction Souls, Demon Summoning, Angel Summoning, Elemental Transumation, Soul Conversion, and Time Travling. Dawn also has the ability to project her own fear/anger into reality, Manipulate Time in space (galaxy) , Generate Aura around her/other bodies, Hair Movement, Telekinetic Sensevity , Restruction, Can create powerful monsoons,thunderstorms,blizzards and many more. She can also do Void, Madness, Glass, Pulse, Flare, Miasme, Zephyr, Energy, Solar, Moon, Animal Release, Rust, Fear Release, Mirror, Swamp, Mercury, Quark, Petroleum, Matsu, Volcano, Natsu, Monsoon, Soul Release, Vacuum, Eruption, Fluid, Shock, Purification, Radiation, Nature Release, Lotus, Typhoon, Nuclear Release, Snow Art, Weather Art, Smog, Soot, Star Release, Rain release, Poison release, Mitotic release, Sound, Sonic Scream, Nova, Universal release,Energy Release, Empathic Weather Control (clear skies-happy, rain-sad/depressed, powerful storm-VERY angry, tornado/wind/sandstorm-fear, Typhoons/Hurricanes/Earthquakes/Lightning Storms -anger, Powerful Winter storms/blizzards/ Temperature change when she gets cold or hot), Divine Weather Control, Life and Death Manipulation, Demonic Weather Manipulation (Mega Tsunamis that can destroy the whole omiverses/multiverses), Powerful Telepathic/Telekinetic powers that are at a subatomic level which can destroy multiple galaxies and realties, incalculable Strength, Healing, Speed, Endurance, Durability, Reflexes, Intellegence,and Stamina, Vast range of Mystical abilities (Shown below), Megaversal awareness,Cosmic awareness, Planet Shifting (multi Solar system/The Outside), Demonic Senses, Divine senses, Control over many realms,dimensions/dimensional planes, realities, timescapes, time and space. Taijutsu She is a very powerful Taijutsu master, able to crush her opponents in a fight and hand-to-hand combat on enemies. She can beat her enimies in one swoop. Kakashi stated that she can do taijutsu even better than the Sanins. She also has great stamina and aglity. She is nick-named "The Taijustu God" or "God of Taijutsu". Might Guy stated that she can touch her enemies with one finger, destroying their organs and making them pass out. Kakashi also stated that she can kill her eneimes with one touch using Finger Touch Disgreiton. She even skilled at Taijutsu even better than Might Guy, Kakashi, Lee and many other Taijutsu master. Madara states that her stamina and speed are more powerful than Fiona/Azula alike. Even surpassing her godfather and parents. Her fists does not required much needed chakra control than others,able to land a deadly punch to her eneimes. Tsunade stated that her chakra fist is more powerful than Fiona, Azula, Tsunade,Sakura and Tenzu. She also stated that Dawn can land only one finger to the ground, causing the entire solar systems/ galaxies/megaverses to crack open. She also is a mastery of martials arts, taijutsu, create powerful spheres of heavenly kicks. Her notable fighting style are One touch milmeters of death, Heavenly Kick of Pain and The One Punch God. She also known as the One Punch God or the God of the Fists. Jiraya stated that she more powerful, faster than light and much more stronger than anyone that gets in her way. She is considered by many to be the most strongest and most powerful god in the solar system, in many other universes (Marvel, DC, and many more) and is a highly powerful Omega- celestial/infinite god. Her power level are at a subatomic level so powerful that she can bend multiple realties, multiple timescapes, multiple galaxies and summon celestial weather-based attacks. Her kicks are so powerful, it send multiple jagged edge rocks flying into the air. She is also shown to have incredibly powerful feats and strength as shown with her many fights. She can also do A collective of powers and abilities on display. (Legion of Super-Heroes DC Comics) Supernatural Powers and Abilities: The vast and diverse powers and abilities of the multi-verse. Many forms of fiction feature characters attributed with superhuman, supernatural, or paranormal abilities, often referred to as "superpowers" (also spelled "super powers" and "super-powers") or "powers". This tradition is especially rich in the fictional universes of various comic book stories, movies, and video games. Below is a list of many of those powers that have been used. Some of these categories overlap. Contentshide Types of Powers Powers and Abilities Superpower Interaction Personal Physical Powers General Emission Adaptation Enhanced Physical Skills Supernatural Physical Skills Vision Faculty Mentality-based Powers General ESP Physical or Mental Domination Physics or Reality Manipulation General Fundamental Forces Other Classical Elements Energy Manipulation Transportation or Travel Flight Individualistic Illusion Mimicry Shapeshifting Elemental Mimicry Organic Mimicry Other Mimicry Divine See Also Types of PowersEdit Despite their vast diversity, most powers fall into a handful of categories defining their core identity: Concept: powers centered on an idea, allowing essentially any effect related to it. Examples: Boundary Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Absolute Existence Function: powers centered on what they do, usually specialized on relatively specific fields. Examples: Creation, Destruction and most Manipulations Mechanism: powers centered of the manipulation of immanent laws of reality. Examples: Physics Manipulation, Virtual Warping, Causality Manipulation Source: powers centered on its origin (usually supernatural) allowing a variety of applications. Examples: Magic, Supernatural Dominion, Lordship abilities Unfathomable: powers without actual cause/mechanism, defined as beyond understanding. Examples : Logic Manipulation, Metapotence, Author Authority Powers and AbilitiesEdit Superpower InteractionEdit This section refers to the ability to manipulate or otherwise interact with superpowers themselves, not "power" such as electrical power or gravitational power. Power Manipulation Power Augmentation Self-Power Augmentation Power Bestowal Power Negation Power Erasure Power Morphing Power Replication Power Absorption Power Detection Power Randomization Powers Via Object Affinity/Aversion Personal Physical PowersEdit Powers which affect an individual's body. GeneralEdit Regenerative Healing Factor Adoptive Muscle Memory Body Part Substitution Anatomical Liberation Additional Limbs Organic Constructs Deflection Duplication Invisibility Matter Ingestion Amalgamation Plant Merging Solid Merging Wallcrawling Invulnerability Immutability Mobile Invulnerability Needle Projection Immobility Dynamic Camouflage Bone Protrusion Self-Detonation Jet Propulsion Helicopter Propulsion Cyclone Spinning Prehensile Hair Prehensile Tail Prehensile Tongue Prehensile Nail Sharp Tail Sharp Teeth Spike Protrusion Structure Weakening Tentacle Extension Tendril Generation Claw Retraction Vampirism Fat Manipulation Muscle Manipulation EmissionEdit Fire Generation Dust Generation Powder Generation Fog Generation Goo Generation Heat Generation Poison Generation Web Generation Acid Generation Water Generation Bubble Generation Ink Generation Ash Generation Smoke Generation Stench Generation Miasma Emission Nerve-Gas Emission Chlorine Gas Exudation Poison Gas Generation Oil Secretion Pheromone Manipulation Sonic Scream Echolocation Hyper Breath Pyric Exhalation Scald Generation AdaptationEdit Vacuum Adaptation Atmospheric Adaptation Environmental Adaptation Aerial Adaptation Desert Adaptation Arctic Adaptation Mountainous Adaptation Subterranean Adaptation Urban Adaptation Wetland Adaptation Fallout Adaptation Aquatic Respiration Self-Sustenance Reactive Adaptation Poison Immunity Thermal Resistance Tracking Evasion Enhanced Physical SkillsEdit Enhanced Strength Enhanced Condition Innate Combat Enhanced Agility Enhanced Leap Enhanced Jaw Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Dexterity Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Flexibility Enhanced Lung Capacity Enhanced Senses Enhanced Awareness Enhanced Smell Enhanced Touch Enhanced Taste Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Vision Enhanced Synesthesia Enhanced Marksmanship Enhanced Swordsmanship Enhanced Craftsmanship Enhanced Visibility Enhanced Thievery Supernatural Physical Skills Edit Supernatural Strength Supernatural Condition Supernatural Combat Supernatural Agility Supernatural Leap Supernatural Durability Supernatural Dexterity Supernatural Reflexes Supernatural Flexibility Supernatural Senses Supernatural Hearing Supernatural Smell Supernatural Taste Supernatural Touch Supernatural Swordsmanship Supernatural Thievery Vision FacultyEdit Enhanced Vision 360-Degree Vision Astral Vision Atomic Vision Aura Vision Chemo Vision Death Vision Emotion Vision Energy Vision Freeze Vision Heat Vision Infrared Vision Life Vision Microscopic Vision Multiple Vision Night Vision Probability Vision Supercolor Vision Telescopic Vision Ultraviolet Vision X-Ray Vision Mentality-based PowersEdit Powers which affect an individual's mind. GeneralEdit Intuitive Aptitude Omnilingualism Botanical Communication Cyber Communication Extraterrestrial Communication Faunal Communication Fungal Communication Ecological Empathy Enhanced Intelligence Supernatural Intelligence Enhanced Wits Supernatural Wits Psychic Navigation Eidetic Memory Knowledge Replication Psychic Shield Technopathy Feral Mind Dual Mind 4th Wall Awareness Mentifery Omniscience ESPEdit The abilities of extra-sensory perception (ESP) and communication. Astral Projection Mental Projection Dimensional Awareness Empathy Mediumship Psychometry Telepathy Precognition Oneiromancy Premonition Astrological Divination Numerology Abacomancy Extrasensory Perception Claircognizance Retrocognition Danger Intuition Clairvoyance Mendacity Detection Offspring Detection Physical or Mental DominationEdit Powers that can control the will of others. Astral Imprisonment Hypnosis Memory Manipulation Mental Manipulation Empathic Manipulation Mind Control Psychic Persuasion Belief Induction Possession Astral Possession Psionic Inundation Psionic Projection Mindscape Transportation Dream Manipulation Fear Inducement Yin & Yang Shift Furtive Assimilation Neurocognitive Deficit Psionic Equilibrium Distortion Siren Song Physics or Reality ManipulationEdit These powers may be manifested by various methods, including: With some method of molecular control; By access to, or partially or fully shifting to another dimension; manipulating the geometric dimensions of time or space; or using some other unnamed method. GeneralEdit Intangibility Self-Spawn Animation Artistry Animation Disintegration Melting Dehydration Petrification Deoxygenation Induced Healing Physical Restoration Induced Sedation Induced Paralysis Death Inducement Mind Exchange Induced Ferity Cloaking Activation & Deactivation Access & Occlusion Dimensional Storage Psionic Imprinting Vitality Absorption Fundamental ForcesEdit Telekinesis Physics Manipulation Light Manipulation Color Manipulation Rainbow Colors Darkness Manipulation Nothingness Manipulation Density Control Mass Manipulation Weight Manipulation Elemental Transmutation Gravitational Manipulation Pressure Manipulation Magnetism Manipulation Molecular Manipulation Solar Manipulation Cosmic Manipulation Lunar Manipulation Aura Manipulation Probability Manipulation Reality Warping Sound Manipulation Temporal Manipulation Spatial Manipulation Biological Manipulation Age Manipulation Corpse Manipulation Nerve Manipulation Jactitation Fundamental Forces Manipulation Other Edit Literary Manipulation Mirror Manipulation Ink Manipulation Oil Manipulation Season Manipulation Circadian Control Vector Manipulation Classical ElementsEdit Ability to control or manipulate the elements. Air Manipulation Smoke Manipulation Earth Manipulation Crystal Manipulation Metal Manipulation Geothermal Manipulation Glass Manipulation Sand Manipulation Fire Manipulation Water Manipulation Vapor Manipulation Ice Manipulation Electricity Manipulation Electromagnetic Manipulation Plant Manipulation (not a element but is considered as one in various other fictional universes) Plant Growth Wood Manipulation Fungus Manipulation Paper Manipulation Pollen Manipulation Flower Manipulation Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation Nature Manipulation Animal Manipulation Avian Manipulation Insect Manipulation Mammal Manipulation Reptile Manipulation Fish Manipulation Arachnid Manipulation Amphibian Manipulation Weather Manipulation Cloud Manipulation Storm Manipulation Dust Manipulation Ash Manipulation Energy Manipulation Edit These powers deal with energy generation, conversion and manipulation. In addition to generic energy, versions of these powers exist that deal with such things as light, sound, electricity, nuclear energy, and the Darkforce dimension. Energy Absorption Energy Emission Concussion Beams Transitional Phasing Beam Microwave Emission Vibration Emission Volatile Constructs Light Generation Life-Force Manipulation Radiation Manipulation Kinetic-Energy Manipulation Energy Conversion Energy Constructs Force-Field Generation Induced Combustion Energy Negation Transportation or TravelEdit Powers that involve changing location of oneself or others. Dimensional Transportation Electrical Transportation Portal Creation Summoning Beacon Emission Super Speed Teleportation Time Travel Escape Artistry Burrowing Speed Swimming Cosmic Teleportation Wormhole Creation Flight Edit Ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. Flight Levitation Wing Manifestation Gliding Individualistic Edit Ability to use powers that will only affect the user. Self-Detonation Self-Ability Bestowal Self-Disintegration Self-Molecular Manipulation Self-Sustenance Supernatural Self-Preservation Self-Spawn Self-Existence Self-Immortality Self Origin Manipulation Higher Consciousness Self-Transcendence Illusion Edit Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. Illusion Manipulation Holographic Projection Mimicry Edit Shapeshifting Edit Ability to change appearance or body structure. Shapeshifting Malleable Anatomy Animal Morphing Size Shifting Age Shifting Elasticity Sublimation Liquification Dermal Armor Bionic Physiology Monster Mutation Reactive Adaptation Power Replication Elemental Mimicry Edit Metal Mimicry Gold Mimicry Inorganic Mimicry Pyric Mimicry Magma Mimicry Sublimation Sand Mimicry Ink Mimicry Substance Mimicry Clay Mimicry Slime Mimicry Smoke Mimicry Shadow Mimicry Electric Mimicry Crystal Mimicry Diamond Mimicry Paper Mimicry Digital Form Tachyon Mimicry EM Waves Mimicry Ice Mimicry Nova Mimicry Spatial Mimicry Artificially-Enhanced Mimicry Energy Mimicry Dust Mimicry Ash Mimicry Organic Mimicry Edit Animal Morphing Avian Physiology Corvid Physiology Strigiform Mimicry Psittaciforme Mimicry Arachnid Physiology Scorpion Mimicry Spider Mimicry Insect Mimicry Bee Mimicry Butterfly Mimicry Moth Mimicry Ant Mimicry Beetle Physiology Roach Mimicry Ichthyoid Mimicry Shark Mimicry Amphibian Mimicry Cephalopod Mimicry Cnidarian Mimicry Crustacean Mimicry Echinoderm Physiology Parasite Mimicry Reptilian Mimicry Turtle Mimicry Tortoise Mimicry Dinosaur Mimicry Pterosaur Mimicry Snake Mimicry Dragon Mimicry Mammal Mimicry Canine Mimicry Feline Mimicry Simian Mimicry Pro-Simian Mimicry Bat Mimicry Ursid Mimicry Giraffid Mimicry Camalid Mimicry Pachyderm Mimicry Elephantide Mimicry Equine Mimicry Horse Mimicry Leporid Mimicry Cervid Mimicry Rodent Mimicry Cetacean Mimicry Bovine Mimicry Hyena Mimicry Marsupial Mimicry Pinniped Mimicry Sirenia Mimicry Xenarthra Mimicry Monotreme Mimicry Herpestid Mimicry Viverrid Mimicry Procyonid Mimicry Plant Mimicry Wood Mimicry Floral Mimicry Fructo Mimicry Fungal Mimicry Cellular Mimicry Mythological Mimicry Alien Mimicry Deity Mimicry Angel Mimicry Fairy Mimicry Demon Mimicry Monster Mimicry Ghost Mimicry Zombie Mimicry Vampire Mimicry Werewolf Physiology Gorgon Mimicry Phoenix Mimicry Kitsune Mimicry Raiju Mimicry Thunderbird Mimicry Unicorn Mimicry Troll Mimicry Pegasus Mimicry Griffin Mimicry Naga Mimicry Genie Mimicry Wendigo Mimicry Minotaur Mimicry Oni Mimicry Tengu Mimicry Monster Mimicry Nephilim Mimicry Elven Mimicry Bakeneko Mimicry Grim Reaper Mimicry Merfolk Mimicry Gargoyle Mimicry Succubi Mimicry Undead Mimicry Spirit Mimicry Cyclops Mimicry Sasquatch Mimicry Divine Mimicry Hellhound Mimicry Transcendent Mimicry Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology Cosmic Entity Physiology Mythical Mimicry Aboriginal Deity Physiology African Deity Physiology Altaic Deity Physiology Armenian Deity Physiology Arab Deity Physiology Aztec Deity Physiology Canaanite Deity Physiology Celtic Deity Physiology Chinese Deity Physiology Egyptian Deity Physiology Finnish Deity Physiology Greek Deity Physiology Protogenoi Physiology Titan Physiology Guarani Deity Physiology Hindu Deity Physiology Inca Deity Physiology Mayan Deity Physiology Mesopotamian Deity Physiology Native American Deity Physiology Norse Deity Physiology Oceanic Deity Physiology Orisha Physiology Philippine Deity Physiology Roman Deity Physiology Shinto Deity Physiology Siberian Deity Physiology Slavic Deity Physiology Vodou Deity Physiology Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Chimerism Hybridism Other Mimicry Edit Candy Mimicry Garbage Mimicry 2D Mimicry Swamp Mimicry Spring Mimicry Parental Mimicry Computer Virus Mimicry Bionic Mimicry Roboticization Storybook Mimicry Empathic Mimicry DivineEdit Powers that are deemed extremely all-powerful. Immortality Creation Life Creation Ability Creation Creature Creation Cosmic Telepathy Omniscience Omnipresence Omnipotence Omnilock Magic Alchemy Astrology Chaos Magic Creation Magic Dark Arts Destruction Magic Divination Druidic Magic Elemental Magic Healing Illusion-Casting Life Magic Mysticism Necromancy Shamanism Spell Casting Transmogrification Voodoo White Arts Craft Magic Art Magic Bardic Magic Sorcery Occultism Gnosticism Ceremonialism Ritualism Witchcraft Witchery Wizardry Cures Charms Hexes Jinxes Tantra Theurgy Thaumaturgy Purification Capabilities Universal Irreversibility Plasma Manipulation Spatial Manipulation Spatial-Temporal Lock Dark Matter Manipulation Antimatter Manipulation Alchemy Complete Arsenal Chaos Manipulation Enigma Force Evolution Hell-Fire Manipulation Infinite Supply Life-Force Manipulation Life-Force Generation Logic Manipulation Matter Manipulation Matter Transmutation Molecular Manipulation Multi-Power Order Manipulation Paradox Inducement Pathifery Physics Manipulation Mathematics Manipulation Quantum Manipulation Summoning Superpower Manipulation Terrain Manipulation Twilight Force Twilight Manipulation Vocifery See AlsoEdit Science Manipulation Team Combinations Start a Discussion Discussions about List of Supernatural Powers and Abilities Control and Prowess She has excellent charka control than Tsunade . Hiruzen stated that Dawn's charka is extremely powerful that even her enemies can't beat her in a battle. She can control 732,432,679,312,349,854,246,907,234,900,432,164,239,654,256,109,543+ nature type including Water, Fire, Senjutsu, Crystal and etc. Tsunade stated that she is the best at controling her charka of her generation. She can control her charka without even thinking about it. The more she lets her emotions/feelings out, the more powerful and dangerous she becomes (via destroy the entire galaxy and killing many lives in the universe in the process) . She can also release powerful vortexes that can kill anyone in it. Dawn also stated that she is far too dangerous to talk/touch because of her ability to absorb knowledge, memory and power from kissing. Dawn can also create massive and powerful cracks to the entire megaverses/solar systems/galaxies with her mind. Dawn can also use the Six Paths charka ( light and shadow) read people mind, Alter their brain, Stargates, Contact her descendants, Evil Release, Shadow, Light, Tornado, Predict the future, Water breathing, fire breathing, lumokinies, deniesty control, crystal control, weather control, precongtion, pseduoscince, psychic flame (earth, wind, water and etc) psychic hearing, X ray vision, Clairvoyant, Divination, ESP, alchemy, remote viewing, psychometry, meantalism, imitation, imagination, emulation, illusion, and levation. She also has superhuman strength, speed,endurance, and durability beyond any human, demon, or god and has limitless powers and abilities such as her "True Form" which is a charka-being that allows her summon celestial weather and its very hard for Dawn to control this form because she can end all life in the megaverses and has amnesia after she uses this form. She can do ☀: To manipulate the fundamental forces of the universes/multiverse/omnivores/megaveres. * : To manipulate anything and everything. * : To manipulate matter at the basest of levels. ** : To manipulate particle energy. * : To manipulate reality by bending in a localized area. * : To manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. * /: To control matter and energy at subatomic/submolucular/submatter levels. ** : To manipulate self at sub-atomic level. * : To manipulate both the physical and esoteric forces of the universe. /: To control matter and energy at the atomic levels. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. * : By directly applying change to the bonds. * : Bend the very energies of the universe via thought alone. * /: To absorb and convert energy. * : Change the very nature of physical nature of substance. * : To manipulate self at atomic level. * : To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. * : To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over , , and of a body. ** : By controlling the electrical signals in the brain. ** : To reanimate corpses. * : To manipulate organic matter. ** : By manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve . ** : To regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. * : To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. * : To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away. * : To manipulate the functions and properties of technology and all forms of high-tech machinery. * : To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. * : To manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. * Master Level ** :' The ability to transfer one's mind to a new body. ** ': ' The ability to communicate with and bring out the dark side of a person's personality. ** ': The ability to communicate with and bring out the good side of a person's personality. ** : The ability to erase, restore and alter the target's memories. ** :' The ability to manipulate functions of the mind. ** ': The ability to transfer one's mind into another's body, taking control of that body. ** :' The ability to inhabit the body of a living being. ** ': The ability to emit a field that translates every spoken language. ** :' The ability to produce and manipulate mental energy. *** ': The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy. ** :' The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. ** ': The ability to create powerful illusions that may cause severe physical damage. ** :' The ability to use telepathy from a long range. ** ': The ability to manipulate the subconscious. ** :' The ability to perform neuropsychic surgery, healing and/or damaging the mind. Ultimate Level ** ': The ability to read the thoughts of billions or more subjects at once. ** :' The ability to project thoughts into reality. ** ': The ability to transport physical matter into one's conscious or subconscious thoughts. ** :' The ability to interpret the emotions of billions or more subjects at once. Absolute Level * : The ability to will ones thoughts and their inner world into reality. ** ': The ability to read, sense, communicate with, and control an infinite number of minds across all universes, planes and dimensions. ** :' The ability be connected with all things and their essences : Replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. *** : Manipulate reality via choices. *** : Control reality via comic books. *** : Warp reality both rationally and irrationally. *** ': Alter reality by via the principles of storytelling. *** : Alter reality according to one's belief. *** : Affect the very fabric of reality simply by using different forms of gestures. *** : Control the very rules of logic and reason. *** : Power to turn thoughts and imagination into reality; the original and purest form of reality warping *** : Manipulate reality via writing. *** : Warp reality via dreams/nightmares. *** : Control reality based on instincts/emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. *** : Control reality with already existing possibilities. *** : Distort reality by manipulating quantum strings. *** : Control reality via art. *** " Control the various levels of reality. *** : Control reality in a random way. *** : Transform games into reality. *** : Manipulate reality with weapons. *** : Control reality by controlling the scientific law. *** : Turn fantasies into a reality by manipulating the boundary between them. *** : Turn your illusions into reality. *** : Control reality in computer-like fashion. **** : Control reality by Data, Information and Knowledge. *** : Change reality by always being right. **** : Warp reality by speaking metaphorically. *** : Control reality by granting wishes. **** - Wishes without limits. *** : Control reality based on the thoughts and imagination of others. Advanced-Level Users **** Users of this power level are very powerful force to be reckon with. They can , allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality wrapper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. Master-Level Users **** These are the rarest and most powerful of reality wrappers. Not only that they can break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of , able to perform a feat that is not only impossible, but also inconceivable. They are so powerful, they may appear to be practically . Replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. ***** : Manipulate reality via choices. ***** : Control reality via comic books. ***** : Warp reality both rationally and irrationally. ***** :' Alter reality by via the principles of storytelling. ***** : Alter reality according to one's belief. ***** : Affect the very fabric of reality simply by using different forms of gestures. ***** : Control the very rules of logic and reason. ***** : Power to turn thoughts and imagination into reality; the original and purest form of reality warping ***** : Manipulate reality via writing. ***** : Warp reality via dreams/nightmares. ***** : Control reality based on instincts/emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. ***** : Control reality with already existing possibilities. ***** : Distort reality by manipulating quantum strings. ***** : Control reality via art. ***** " Control the various levels of reality. ***** : Control reality in a random way. ***** : Transform games into reality. ***** : Manipulate reality with weapons. ***** : Control reality by controlling the scientific law. ***** : Turn fantasies into a reality by manipulating the boundary between them. ***** : Turn your illusions into reality. ***** : Control reality in computer-like fashion. ****** : Control reality by Data, Information and Knowledge. ***** : Change reality by always being right. ****** : Warp reality by speaking metaphorically. ***** : Control reality by granting wishes. ****** - Wishes without limits. ***** : Control reality based on the thoughts and imagination of others Nature Transformation Dawn can also master Fire, Water, Lighting, Strength of 100 Seals, Wood Release, Mystical Palm, Crystal Release, Lava Release,Ying-Yang Release, Ice Release, etc. Tsunade stated that she even powerful than Kaguya. She also has superhuman strength, speed, Six Paths, Devasting Punch, etc. She can use Byakugan, Sharingan,Earth Style, Genjutsu, Mind Technique, Can control every dojutsu, Sage Mode, Immortality, Summoning Jutsu (Taku and other animals) Flight, and Martial arts. She can even sense charka from a nearby or far way locations. Tobi stated that she can do to Dimmesion, Time Travling, and the Kamui Dimmesion. He also stated she even much more powerful than anyone and that she can even absorb a person with through lip/ hand contact. She can even use parlayis jutsu through eye contact, Color Change, and Hair Movement Jutsu. Dawn can also use Ink, Poison, Lunar/Daylight Manipulation, Premise Hair/Tounge, Ash, Smoke, Hyper Breahte, Control of people mindscape, Jinchirki Transformation ( Every tailed beasts including Eleven Tails and Ten tails), the Ransegan and Chidori. She can also do Ergokinies, Mental Manipulation, Neuro-Electric Interfacing, Immortality Perculiar Vison, Emotinal control, Empathy, Fear/Anger Manipulation, and Psionic Manipulation. She can also do solar system/galaxy/universe/planet creation/generation/destruction. She can conjure powerful types of magic like, Dark Arts, Necromancy, Spell Casting, Blood Magic, Alchemy, Almighty Magic, Sex Magic, Mysticism, Elemental Magic, Technomagic, Antimony, Animancy, Voodoo, Nature Magic, Shadow Magic, Divine Magic, Chaos Magic, Demonic Magic, Celestial God Magic, Dragon Magic, Abjuration, Light Magic, Light Arts, Symbol Magic, Eldritch Magic, Spirt Magic, Enchament, Drudic magic, angelic magic, conjuration, anti-magic, psionic magic, shanism, void magic, crystal magic, technological magic, astrology, life magic, aura magic, quantum magic, fire magic, death magic, illusion-casting, chi magic, fairy magic, ninja magic, onmyodo, air magic, destruction magic, armament magic, music magic, lust magic, space magic, paper-charm magic, sin magic, stellar magic, anger magic, empathetic magic-healing, plant magic, combat magic, animal magic, eye magic, time magic, sun/lunar magic, weather magic, water magic, creation magic (the who multiverses), invocation, matter magic, inscriptive magic, emblem magic, mirror magic, 7 deadly sin magic, lighting magic, sympathetic magic, emotional magic, love magic, ice magic, earth magic card magic, body magic, ocean magic, pain magic, corruption magic, art magic toon magic, barrier magic, space-time magic, dream magic, fish magic, season magic, culinary magic, craftsmanship magic, bone magic, hypnotic magic, plasma magic, magic unification, mountain magic, solar magic, emotion magic, environmental magic, winter magic, ritual magic, sealing magic, dark matter magic, sleep magic (whole multiverses/omniverese/megaveres), avian magic, luck magic, restoration magic, war magic, extra-dimensional magic, wood magic, organic magic, digital magic, candy magic, motion magic, disease magic, musical spell, dimension, lava, reinforcement, poison, urban, medical, gravity, reality, order, thermal, linguistic, forest, unpotable, acid, madness, sound, cloth, intelligence, purification, symbiotic, bubble, arachnid, tassomanty, ferity, explosion, color, ink, radiation, insect, path, pearl, coral, magnetic, fear, harmony, smoke, memory, inertia, flower, reptile, sand, nightmare, paper, slime, electromagnetic, letter, snow, metal, perfume, sky, strength, glass, artic, menology, willpower, planetary, cave, fungus, pryothenic, hair, peace, amphilrian, vapor, silk, liquid, desert, solid, plains, hope, wetland, island, mammal, rural, gas, volcanic fields, lake/river, and oil magic. She also has incredibly powerful healing powers that strong enough to heal an entire multiverses/omniverses/megaveres. Kekkei Genkai Dawn can also use Kekki Genkai. Black Zetsu stated that she can see up to 90000 degrees sharp. She can also spot charka far away. She can master Boil Release, Byakugan, Crystal Release, Dark Release, Explosion Release, Ice Release, Kerryugan, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Mangeko Sharingan, Rinnegan, Ryuzetsu, Scorch Release, Sharingan, Steel Release, Storm Release, Swift Release, Tenseigan, and Wood Release. She can even peform spells, rituals, jutsu by speaking backwards. Her most notable and powerful spells are "Necrom Aldourn Mortex, Alduron Hex, Roudo, and Sasdua Alduran Mitaro." She can also Tribokinies, Scorhkinies, Taychonkinies, Syomphkinies, Dracokinies, Dimensionkinies, Woodkinies, Cytokinies, Cosmso Electrakinies and many more. She can do Wavekinies, Avarkinitiecs, Techokinies, Portalkinies, Bronkineies, Calokinies,Telekinies, Germkinies, Aumtnkinies, Atomkinies, Athrokinies, Amokineis, Love Jutsu, Empathy, Acdekinies, Asterokinesis, Hydeokinesis, Body Ambulation, Winter Maniputan Summer Movement, Dragon Charaka and many more. She can do Acedikinesis...manipulate sloth *Aciukinesis...manipulate sharpness of objects *Aerokinesis...manipulate air *Aestatekinesis...manipulate Summer *Aggressiokinesis...manipulate anger *Aidoskinesis...manipulate humility *Alcokinesis...manipulate alcohol. *Amokinesis...manipulate and control the emotion of love or desire *Anthracokinesis...manipulate coal *Apelpisíakinesis...manipulate despair *Argentokinesis...manipulate silver *Arthrokinesis...manipulate joints *Asterokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy *Astrakinesis...manipulate astral energy *Astronkinesis...manipulate the remnants of dead stars *Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather *Atmóskinesis...manipulate steam *Atomkinesis...manipulate atoms *Audiokinesis...manipulate sound *Aurakinesis...manipulate aura *Aurokinesis...manipulate gold *Autumnuskinesis...manipulate Autumn *Avarikinesis...manipulate greed *Avikinesis...manipulate avian creatures *Antikinesis...manipulate antimatter *Aurorakinesis...manipulate the aurora 'B: Edit *Bionikinesis... manipulate bionics *Betókinesis...manipulate concrete *Benzinakinesis...manipulate gases *Bibliokinesis...manipulate books *Biokinesis...manipulate biology *Bio-thermokinesis...manipulate body temperature *Blennokinesis...manipulate filth *Botanokinesis...manipulate plants *Brontekinesis...manipulate thunder 'C:' Edit *Calokinesis...manipulate and generate heat *Carbokinesis...manipulate carbon *Cardiokinesis...manipulate hearts *Caelestikinesis...manipulate celestial bodies *Caelumkinesis...manipulate the sky *Cerebrumkinesis... Manipulate the brain and its functions *Chemokinesis...manipulate chemical substances *Chromokinesis...manipulate colors *Chronokinesis...move time in any direction *Cibumkinesis...manipulate food *Clauditiskinesis...manipulate locks *Cocoakinesis...manipulate chocolate *Cogitokinesis...manipulate thought *Cognikinesis...manipulate perspectives *Colcheakinesis...manipulate spoons *Comakinesis...manipulate hair *Combokinesis...manipulate combat *Coronakinesis...manipulate corona energy *Corporikinesis...manipulate bodies *Corrokinesis...manipulate the power of corruption *Cosmo-Electrokinesis...manipulate cosmic electrical energy *Cosmo-Hydrokinesis...manipulate cosmic water *Cosmo-Meteorokinesis...manipulate cosmic weather *Cosmo-Pyrokinesis...manipulate cosmic flames *Cryokinesis...manipulate and generate ice *Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystal *Cthonikinesis...manipulate Nether *Cukinesis...manipulate copper *Cytokinesis...manipulate cells of organisms 'D:' Edit *Datakinesis....manipulate data *Dendrokinesis...manipulate wood *Depictukinesis...manipulate art *Dermakinesis.... manipulate and generate extra skin *Dimensiokinesis...manipulate dimensions *Dracokinesis...manipulate draconic energy 'E:' Edit *Edaphokinesis ...manipulate terrains *Electrokinesis...manipulate electricity *Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe *Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism *Eikonokýttarokinesis...manipulate pixels *Ergokinesis...manipulate energy *Erimoskinesis...manipulate deserts *Ermískinesis...manipulate mercury *Essokinesis...manipulate reality *Etherkinesis...manipulate Aether 'F:' Edit *Fauna-Ergokinesis...manipulate fauna energy *Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal *Ferrikinesis...manipulate iron *Figurakinesis...manipulate shape *Filukinesis...manipulate thread *Florakinesis...manipulate flowers *Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy *Flyrokinesis...manipulate force fields *Fragokinesis...manipulate explosions *Frigokinesis...manipulate snow *Fungokinesis...manipulate fungi 'G:' Edit *Genekinesis...manipulate DNA *Geokinesis...manipulate the earth *Geomagnetokinesis...manipulate the geomagnetic field *Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes *Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms *Gladiokinesis...manipulate knives *Glucokinesis...manipulate sugar *Gulakinesis...manipulate gluttony *Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity 'H:' Edit *Hagio-Ergokinesis... manipulate divine energy *Haemokinesis...manipulate blood *Haemo-Glucokinesis...manipulate blood sugar *Haemo-Piezokinesis...manipulate blood pressure *Hakai-Ergokinesis...manipulate destructive energy *Halokinesis...manipulate salt *Hallucikinesis..manipulate illusions *Heliokinesis...manipulate solar energy *Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass *Hyetokinesis...manipulate rain *Hydrokinesis...manipulate water *Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor *Hypnokinesis...manipulate the sleep 'I:' Edit *Íliokinesis...manipulate helium *Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma *Iokinesis...manipulate ions *Iotakinesis...manipulate charged particles *Inclinkinesis...manipulate body shape *Infernokinesis...manipulate hellfire 'K:' Edit *Kártakinesis...manipulate cards *Keríkinesis...manipulate wax *Kérmakinesis...manipulate coins *Kheimokinesis...manipulate Winter *Kinetikinesis....manipulate kinetic energy *Kómmikinesis...manipulate gum *Koniokinesis....manipulate dust *Kosmímatakinesis...manipulate jewerly 'L:' Edit *Lactokinesis...manipulate lactose *Láspikinesis...manipulate mud *Leakinesis...manipulate lead *Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood *Lipokinesis...manipulate fat *Liquiduskinesis...manipulate liquids *Logikinesis...manipulate logic *Lunarkinesis...manipulate lunar energy *Lutumkinesis...manipulate clay 'M:' Edit *Marrionetakinesis...manipulate puppets *Materiokinesis...manipulate matter *Materio-Ergokinesis...manipulate creative energy *Mathekinesis...manipulate math *Mégethoskinesis...manipulate size *Melanokinesis...manipulate ink *Mentokinesis...manipulate the functions of the mind *Metallokinesis...manipulate metals *Michanismóskinesis...manipulate gears *Mitokinesis...manipulate the life process of mitosis *Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories *Molekinesis... manipulate molecules *Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism *Mycokinesis...manipulate and generate molds *Myokinesis...manipulate muscles *Mystokinesis...manipulate magic 'N:' Edit *Nanokinesis...manipulate nanites *Naturakinesis...manipulate nature *Nebukinesis...manipulate nebulae *Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead *Nega-Ergokinesis...manipulate dark energy *Negikinesis...manipulate negativity forces *Negokinesis...manipulate negative mass *Nemakinesis...manipulate cloth and thread *Néokinesis...manipulate neon *Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts *Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness *Nitikinesis...manipulate bubbles *Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure *Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves *Nosokinesis...manipulate disease *Nubikinesis...manipulate clouds *Nucleokinesis...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc. 'O:' Edit *Odikinesis...manipulate hatred *Odynokinesis...manipulate pain *Oleokinesis...manipulate oil *Omnikinesis...posses every kinetic ability *Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams *Onychokinesis...manipulate nails *Opinokinesis...manipulate senses *Oplokinesis...manipulate guns *Osteokinesis...manipulate bones *Oxikinesis...manipulate oxygen 'P:' Edit *Pacemiakinesis...manipulate peace *Paleokinesis...make living organisms older *Palletakinesis...manipulate paint *Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands *Palynokinesis...manipulate pollen *Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper *Pathokinesis... manipulate emotions *Patho-Ergokinesis...manipulate emotional energy *Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones *Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs *Phobikinesis...manipulate fears *Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light *Photo-Umbrakinesis...manipulate both light and darkness *Phutrakinesis...manipulate seeds of plants *Phyllokinesis...manipulate and generate plants *Physikinesis...manipulate the laws of physics *Phytokinesis...manipulate and generate leaves *Picnokinesis...manipulate density *Polemokinesis...manipulate war *Posikinesis...manipulate positive forces *Potentikinesis...manipulate superpowers *Psuchékinesis...manipulate spiritual power *Psycho-Aerokinesis...manipulate psychic air *Psycho-Astrokinesis...manipulate psychic stars *Psycho-Atmoskinesis...manipulate psychic elements *Psycho-Chlorokinesis...manipulate psychic plant *Psycho-Chronokinesis...manipulate psychic time *Psycho-Cryokinesis...manipulate psychic ice *Psycho-Electrokinesis...manipulate psychic lightning *Psycho-Geokinesis...manipulate psychic earth. *Psycho-Gravitokinesis...manipulate psychic gravity *Psycho-Heliokinesis...manipulate psychic sun *Psycho-Lunakinesis...manipulate psychic moon *Psycho-Magnetokinesis...manipulate psychic magnetism *Psycho-Meteokinesis...manipulate psychic weather *Psycho-Nephokinesis...manipulate psychic vapor *Psycho-Oleokinesis...manipulate psychic oil *Psycho-Planekinesis...manipulate psychic planets *Psycho-Pyrokinesis...manipulate psychic flames *Psycho-Serqekinesis...manipulate psychic acid *Psycho-Sonokinesis...manipulate psychic sound *Psycho-Toxikinesis...manipulate psychic poison *Psycho-Typhokinesis...manipulate psychic smoke *Psycho-Umbrakinesis...manipulate psychic darkness *Psychrokinesis...manipulate cold *Pulsakinesis ...manipulate pulses *Pyrokinesis...manipulate fire *Pyromachikákinesis...manipulate ammunition 'Q:' Edit *Quiekinesis...manipulate silence *Quintekinesis...manipulate life force *Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy *Quantakinesis... manipulate quantity 'R:' Edit *Radiokinesis...manipulate radiation *Rheokinesis...manipulate flow *Regokinesis...manipulate vectors *Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger *Ruscikinesis...manipulate brooms 'S:' Edit *Sancti-Aerokinesis...manipulate holy wind *Sancti-Cryokinesis...manipulate holy ice *Sancti-Electrokinesis...manipulate holy lightning *Sancti-Ferrokinesis...manipulate holy metal *Sancti-Geokinesis...manipulate holy earth *Sancti-Hydrokinesis...manipulate holy water *Sancti-Photokinesis...manipulate holy light *Sancti-Pyrokinesis...manipulate holy fire *Sancti-Umbrakinesis...manipulate holy darkness *Scientiakinesis...manipulate knowledge *Scientikinesis...manipulate the physical laws *Scintillakinesis...manipulate sparks *Seismokinesis...manipulate vibrations *Sentiantkinesis...manipulate sentience *Serqekinesis...manipulate acid *Sfaírakinesis...manipulate spheres *Sfyríkinesis...manipulate hammers *Solínaskinesis...manipulate pipes *Somakinesis...manipulate biomass *Spathíkinesis...manipulate swords *Spatio-Chronokinesis...manipulate space and time *Spatiokinesis...manipulate space *Sperokinesis...manipulate hope *Spílaiokinesis...manipulate caves *Spirokinesis...manipulate breath *Sporakinesis...manipulate spores *Stannokinesis...manipulate tin *Steatokinesis...manipulate fat *Stygiokinesis...manipulate hell *Sunakinesis...manipulate sand *Subatokinesis...manipulate subatomic particles *Symphokinesis...manipulate music *Synokinesis...manipulate zinc *Sýrmakinesis...manipulate wires 'T:' Edit *Tachyonkinesis...manipulate tachyon particles *Tatouázkinesis...manipulate tattoos *Technokinesis...manipulate technology *Tectokinesis...manipulate tectonic plates *Telekinesis...move objects with your mind *Telumkinesis...manipulate weapons *Tephrakinesis...manipulate ash *Terrakinesis...manipulate the land *Thalassokinesis...manipulate the ocean *Thanatokinesis...manipulate death force *Thermokinesis...manipulate temperature *Thiriokinesis...manipulate animals *Titániokinesis...manipulate titanium *Tribokinesis...manipulate friction *Twilikinesis...manipulate twilight/dusk *Toxikinesis...manipulate poison and toxins *Turokinesis...manipulate cheese *Tychokinesis...manipulate probability *Typhokinesis...manipulate smoke 'U:' Edit *Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness *Unikinesis...manipulate the universe *Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas 'V:' Edit *Variakinesis...manipulate variables *Verekinesis...manipulate Spring *Vehicukinesis...manipulate vehicles *Vínteokinesis...manipulate videos *Vitakinesis...manipulate health *Vitrikinesis....manipulate mirrors *Vita-Mortokinesis...manipulate life and death *Volcano-Agrikinesis...manipulate volcanic fields *Volukinesis...manipulate insects *Vounókinesis...manipulate mountains ...manipulate zombies ☀ 'X' * Xylokinesis...manipulate wood * Z''' * '''Zelidokinesis...absorb matter to transform into that substance * * * * ...manipulate sloth * ...manipulate sharpness of objects * ...manipulate air * ...manipulate Summer * ...manipulate anger * ...manipulate humility * ...manipulate alcohol. * ...manipulate and control the emotion of love or desire * ...manipulate coal * ...manipulate despair * ...manipulate silver * ...manipulate joints * ...manipulate cosmic energy * ...manipulate astral energy * ...manipulate the remnants of dead stars * ...manipulate the weather * ...manipulate steam * ...manipulate atoms * ...manipulate sound * ...manipulate aura * ...manipulate gold * ...manipulate Autumn * ...manipulate greed * ...manipulate avian creatures * ...manipulate antimatter * ...manipulate the aurora B: * Bionikinesis... manipulate bionics * ...manipulate concrete * ...manipulate gases * ...manipulate books * ...manipulate biology * ...manipulate body temperature * ...manipulate filth * ...manipulate plants * ...manipulate thunder C: * ...manipulate and generate heat * ...manipulate carbon * ...manipulate hearts * ...manipulate celestial bodies * ...manipulate the sky * ... Manipulate the brain and its functions * ...manipulate chemical substances * ...manipulate colors * ...move time in any direction * ...manipulate food * ...manipulate locks * ...manipulate chocolate * ...manipulate thought * ...manipulate perspectives * ...manipulate spoons * ...manipulate hair * ..manipulate combat * ...manipulate corona energy * ...manipulate bodies * ...manipulate the power of corruption * ...manipulate cosmic electrical energy * ...manipulate cosmic water * ...manipulate cosmic weather * ...manipulate cosmic flames * ...manipulate and generate ice * ...manipulate minerals and crystal * ...manipulate Nether * ...manipulate copper * ...manipulate cells of organisms D: * ....manipulate data * ...manipulate wood * ...manipulate art * .... manipulate and generate extra skin * ...manipulate dimensions * ...manipulate draconic energy E: * ...manipulate terrains * ...manipulate electricity * ...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe * ...manipulate electromagnetism * ...manipulate pixels * ...manipulate energy * ...manipulate deserts * ...manipulate mercury * ...manipulate reality * ...manipulate Aether F: * ...manipulate fauna energy * ...manipulate metal * ...manipulate iron * ...manipulate shape * ...manipulate thread * ...manipulate flowers * ...manipulate flora energy * ...manipulate force fields * ...manipulate explosions * ...manipulate snow * ...manipulate fungi G: * ...manipulate DNA * ...manipulate the earth * ...manipulate the geomagnetic field * ...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes * ...manipulate the age of living organisms * ...manipulate knives * ...manipulate sugar * ...manipulate gluttony * ...manipulate gravity H: * ... manipulate divine energy * ...manipulate blood * ...manipulate blood sugar * ...manipulate blood pressure * ...manipulate destructive energy * ...manipulate salt * ..manipulate illusions * ...manipulate solar energy * ...manipulate glass * ...manipulate rain * ...manipulate water * ...manipulate vapor * ...manipulate the sleep I: * ...manipulate helium * ...manipulate plasma * ...manipulate ions * ...manipulate charged particles * ...manipulate body shape * ...manipulate hellfire K: * ...manipulate cards * ...manipulate wax * ...manipulate coins * ...manipulate Winter * ....manipulate kinetic energy * ...manipulate gum * ....manipulate dust * ...manipulate jewerly L: * ...manipulate lactose * ...manipulate mud * ...manipulate lead * ...manipulate wood * ...manipulate fat * ...manipulate liquids * ...manipulate logic * ...manipulate lunar energy * ...manipulate clay M: * ...manipulate puppets * ...manipulate matter * ...manipulate creative energy * ...manipulate math * ...manipulate size * ...manipulate ink * ...manipulate the functions of the mind * ...manipulate metals * ...manipulate gears * ...manipulate the life process of mitosis * ...manipulate memories * ... manipulate molecules * ...manipulate magnetism * ...manipulate and generate molds * ...manipulate muscles * ...manipulate magic N: * ...manipulate nanites * ...manipulate nature * ...manipulate nebulae * ...manipulate the dead * ...manipulate dark energy * ...manipulate negativity forces * ...manipulate negative mass * ...manipulate cloth and thread * ...manipulate neon * ...manipulate thoughts * ...manipulate nothingness * ...manipulate bubbles * ...manipulate pressure * ...manipulate nerves * ...manipulate disease * ...manipulate clouds * ...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc. O: * ...manipulate hatred * ...manipulate pain * ...manipulate oil * ...posses every kinetic ability * ...manipulate dreams * ...manipulate nails * ...manipulate senses * ...manipulate guns * ...manipulate bones * ...manipulate oxygen P: * ...manipulate peace * ...make living organisms older * ...manipulate paint * ...manipulate wetlands * ...manipulate pollen * ...manipulate paper * ... manipulate emotions * ...manipulate emotional energy * ...manipulate pheromones * ...manipulate lungs * ...manipulate fears * ...manipulate and generate light * ...manipulate both light and darkness * ...manipulate seeds of plants * ...manipulate and generate plants * ...manipulate the laws of physics * ...manipulate and generate leaves * ...manipulate density * ...manipulate war * ...manipulate positive forces * ...manipulate superpowers * ...manipulate spiritual power * ...manipulate psychic air * ...manipulate psychic stars * ...manipulate psychic elements * ...manipulate psychic plant * ...manipulate psychic time * ...manipulate psychic ice * ...manipulate psychic lightning * ...manipulate psychic earth. * ...manipulate psychic gravity * ...manipulate psychic sun * ...manipulate psychic moon * ...manipulate psychic magnetism * ...manipulate psychic weather * ...manipulate psychic vapor * ...manipulate psychic oil * ...manipulate psychic planets * ...manipulate psychic flames * ...manipulate psychic acid * ...manipulate psychic sound * ...manipulate psychic poison * ...manipulate psychic smoke * ...manipulate psychic darkness * ...manipulate cold * ...manipulate pulses * ...manipulate fire Weaponry Dawn is a mastery of weapons. Dawn has over 12,907,340+ weapons. She can also wield the Seven Swordsmen Swords. Zabuzza stated that she can use these swords than anyone else. She can wield the Katana, Crystal Release: Ruby Sword, Raijin Blade, Mystical Blade Technique, Taku Release: Flaming Sword, Samehada, Puppet Technique, & Hollow Air Space. She can also wield the katana, jujutsu, buikjutsu, shizamgi, and many more swords. She also displays great and powerful feats with her swords and weapons. She can also summon infinite charka-based weapons, charka lines, summon guns, knives, Ukiah fans,Uchiha fans, and transfer her powers to her weapons as proven with her fight with multiple heroes like Fiona/Azula. She can also do use the space-time manipulation and has infinite god abilities. Dawn has shown to be a proficient in swordsmanship and gunmanship as shown with her fight with Ryuko Uchiha. She is shown to be a powerful archer and is very proficient with this ability and is also shown to never miss her targets. Dawn has also shown to be able to change her outfit and weapons during a mission/battle. She can Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. * Type IV: Being able to lift continents, planets and even objects of nearly infinite mass and weight, at top strength. Limitless strength that allows user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands Type III: User can travel near, at, or beyond the speed of light. :' User can travel infinitely fast ''Supernatural Stamina: The user can sustain for several days. The user can never get tired due to self-generating energy '''Advanced Level (Example: ): Strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy the toughest metals, fast enough to break Mach 1 (1,236km/768mph), durable enough to take powerful explosions. Master Level (Example: ): Near an . Strong enough to move skyscrapers or even planets with incalculable strength, fast enough to move at (or beyond) light-speed, and invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to physical strength, speed, stamina, etc. The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. The powers that are not categorized by attacks, defenses and supports. This uses powers that are capable of using abilities with a variety of effects. Such as channeling, inducing effects, manipulating, mimicking, empowering, replicating powers, absorbing powers, etc. The powers that temporarily enhances a variety of abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them, accelerate their bodies healing process or apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. The user can be a hindrance to enemies. An Empath can forge an emotional connection with another being. If that connection stays opens, the Empath is able to sense when that person is in danger and is also able to locate them by their "emotional scent". To give you an better understanding of this, one could consider this the empathic version of "Vampiric Siring" (see "True Blood", "Buffy", "Moonlight", and "The Vampire Dairies" for an understanding of supernatural "Siring"). ''See also ''. Also could be used to sense/feel/detect spiritual/demonic beings, as well as feel the danger within a place. - This is a level that is somewhat rare and not many can master. Empaths can heal emotional wounds, but healing physical wounds is somewhat uncommon. When an Empath "heals" wounds that are physical, they don't heal the actual injury. The Empath simply takes the pain into themselves so the victim no longer feels that pain. Empaths can easily heal emotional wounds, but healing physical wounds is somewhat uncommon. - Empaths can create illusions based on certain emotions. - Higher level Empaths can use this power to tap into others' abilities. This is done by the Empath channeling someone and finding the exact emotion that triggers their power. The Empath, so long as they remember that emotion, is able to use/copy that person's power, and maybe even turn that power against the original user. - Highly advanced Empaths can steal the powers of others for their own by - Empaths can sense the emotions of machines and other technology. - Empath can not only sense others emotions, but they can also send their own emotions to others. Users can communicate with one another emotionally and if skilled enough send "echoes" (ie: it means a quick glimpse of an images and thoughts, e.g. sending the emotion of love to another user and the receiver seeing an image of their loved one like a mother, child, or spouse) of images back and forth. v\ - This is a level that is somewhat rare and not many can master. Empaths can heal emotional wounds, but healing physical wounds is somewhat uncommon. When an Empath "heals" wounds that are physical, they don't heal the actual injury. The Empath simply takes the pain into themselves so the victim no longer feels that pain. Empaths can easily heal emotional wounds, but healing physical wounds is somewhat uncommon. - Empaths can create illusions based on certain emotions. - Higher level Empaths can use this power to tap into others' abilities. This is done by the Empath channeling someone and finding the exact emotion that triggers their power. The Empath, so long as they remember that emotion, is able to use/copy that person's power, and maybe even turn that power against the original user. - Highly advanced Empaths can steal the powers of others for their own by using an associated emotion, leaving the victim powerless. - Her Powerful Empathic abilities can gain random powers based on their mood and emotions (gaining or when scared, or when angry). - Some of her Empathic powers can develop the ability to project their own emotions onto others. - Unlike where the user simply channels and copies others powers, Intuitive Empathy gives that user the knowledge on how to use the ability intuitively. - Empaths can sense when a person is lying to them, as lying can cause an irregularity in one's emotions. More skilled users can pick out the lie and find the truth. - There are some places that have constant emotional residue (due to major events happening in that location war, death, historical moments, etc.). Some Empaths are able to tap into those emotional (lower level users that enter these places are overpowered involuntarily) imprints and re-experience those emotions as if they were happening in that moment. If skilled enough, some Empaths can also see the emotional echoes (images/residual ghosts) still there. This would be due to high levels of concentrated emotional energy. - Empaths can sense the emotions of machines and other technology. Supernatural Agility: User's agility is superior to what natural can accomplish. User's ability is limitless, it is impossible to strike the user. Intelligence Dawn is considered by many to be the most smartest beings in the whole omiverses/multiverses/megaverses having greater knowledge of life and existence in the multiverses/omiverses/megaverses when it comes to her missions. She got a 200000 on her Chunin Exams. Kakashi also stated that she has better sense than Kiba, she is best at taijutsu than Rock Lee and is smarter than Shikamaru.She can even aced her IQ without cheating. Dawn also knows how the human body and the amount of charka the user can perform a jutsu. She is a war-strategize, the leader of Team Divison, the captain of the ANBU, the commander during the Third and Fourth Shinobi War, and the leader of the Medical Team Divison during the Fourth Shinobi War. Dawn has also to have a great proficiently at adameics and book smarts. She is shown to be very smart, able to trick her allies and eneimes during a battle, for example, she used her immensely powerful genjustu(Nightmare Release, Dark Realease and Demon Release) to show their worst nightmare (very effective being able to create a genjustu on the whole multiverses.)